The Prophecy's child
by brb bbe
Summary: "Your killing me," Zuko exclaimed, her hold on his neck tightening. "Thats the general idea, isn't it?" OC X ZUKO BOOK 2, EARTH. ON HIATUS
1. Preface

_PROPHECY, PREDICTED BY AWENA LU , 25 ASC_

_The one with the power approaches - born in the cool remaint's of autumn and winter,  
>a daughter is to be born of two power stricken enemies,<br>in which they produce the one with the power to replenish a race which has been lost_.

* * *

><p>Drip.<p>

Drip.

Drip.

Water. It seemed as though they could not tempt her enough. The padded cell had been her home for the last four years.

But today, she would get out.

The door opened, the masked guards coming through and Vera smiled. The first gaurd unmasked himself, gently putting down the food and he grabbed the chopsticks.

"How do you fare, Vera?"

She smiled, despite herself. "The chains are too tight, Lee. I only ask them to be loosened?"

He shook his head and Vera sighed. "Why would I try to escape now, Lee? I haven't tried anything in years."

He sighed, looking at me with his amber eyes. "You are so lucky I am your friend."

I'm so lucky to have a fire nation gaurd as a friend, my life is fucking complete, Vera thought - her thoughts spicked with sarcasm.

She smiled, stretching her hands as they were loosened. "Thank you."

And then she felt it.

The water in his blood. It was like something that was unreachable, yet when she was free of those Agni filled chains, she could touch it. It was as if it called out for her, year ing for her to just manipulate it.

I'm a bloody phycopath.

She bent it - her hands moving in a delicate way and he muffled a scream. She bent his face down to hers and she looked to them. "Heat my chains - now."

Vera felt them hot flush of fire connect to her wrist and she hissed as the metal melted away at her wrists. She flicked her wirsts and he was against the wall, his mask abandoned on the floor and she stood - the chains that held her for years to the water surrounded prison.

She stood on unstable legs and she looked at her store, the red pants seeming to be so infuriating and she looked at Lee - grabbing the cell keys from the inside of his armor and she leaned closer to him, her mouth to his ear. "I'm so sorry."

She flicked her hand and he slumped against the wall, his eyes rolling into the back off his head and she sighed. She put the key into the lock, twisting it as she pushed the door open and she felt the moist air around her.

She reached out to the water, calling for it and it responded easily. It circuled her and she smiled slightly, her head snapping right as she heard the echoes of footsteps.

They shouted at her, their voices an alarm and she whipped out the water - throwing it at them as if it were a whip. Fire sprouted from their hands and Vera felt the hair rise on the back of her tattoed neck.

They raced towards her, firing their destructive fire and she missed it gracefully, running across the wall with the air behind her. She jumped on one, twisting his neck and she heard a crack - his body slumping.

The other gaurd looked to her with wide eyes, her fire faulting and Vera froze the water, throwing it at her and it pierced her.

The gaurd seemed surprised, falling backward only to further push the spear into her body. Vera closed her eyes, disgusted at the sight of the fallen bender and she searched the bodies.

Her hand pricked a sharp dagger and she placed it in her hands, searching the other dead corpse and she grabbed the other dagger, grimacing as she saw the blood pooling out of the gaurds wound.

"I'm sorry."

The boiling rock wasn't a place you would like to be stuck in. Vera had been here most of her life, being transferred after the fire nation had raided her home.

Vera wandered the metal hall ways, her eyes darting at any sound. She came to the railed lookout - the glass enclosed compartment was filled with guards and she pursed her lips.

That's when the alarms went off.

They had spotted her. Vera looked at the gaurds before jumping, the air around her carrying her as lightly as it could and she landed gracefully on one of the tables - the prisoners stunned that a teenager - the most gaurdsd prisoner - had escaped her cell.

She felt the fire before she saw it and she blocked it, the water from the drinks creating a shield around her whole their fire met her water - creating a sight that was something to behold. Total opposites, meeting together as if meant for each other, like Yin and Yang.

Vera ran, spoiling their attempts at burning her and she threw open the metal door - only to be met with more gaurds. She ran, seeing the water and she lifted her arms - a wave of water exiting the boiling rocks moat and to the fire benders.

Their bodies falling against the sizzling water, no fire protecting them then. Vera looked out to the water, jumping over egde of the railing and onto the sand, ice becoming of the boiling water, fog rising from it and Vera ran across the slick surface, as best as she could.

She reached the other side in minutes, looking at the prison. She felt a stab of guilt rip through her but she shook it, the ice becoming water in seconds as she climbed the steep walls of the rock.

She was finally free.

Vera felt the hot tears, sobs vibrating through her body and she fell to the ground - feeling the most air around her and she felt the water, more than she had in years.

She felt water.

And she was free.

So she ran.


	2. Serpent's pass

_Water... Earth... Fire... Air. Long ago, the 4 nations lived together in harmony.  
>Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all 4 elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished.<br>A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang.  
>And although his airbending skills are great, he still has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone.<br>But I believe Aang can save the world._

-Katara, Opening Sequence-

* * *

><p>"No! You need to let me in!"<p>

Vera pushed the money forward again, only to have it shoved back in her face and she nearlly ripped the ugly old bags hair out. The women behind the counter tapped the glass window, her haggered leather-like face stone like.

"No passport - no ticket," Her nasal voice filled Vera's ears. "NEXT!"

Vera snapped out of it, pursing her lips. Vera had never felt so sick. Okay, that was a lie. She had and it's called sea prunes. She sighed, taking her money and she collapsed on the ground near her bag.

Why couldn't the universe give her a break? I mean sure, she had been a bit of a bitch in her lifetime but she did not deserve this. She scansd the croud, her raven curls hiding her face and she frowned.

The port was filled to the brim with refugees, everyone abuzz with luggage - some saying goodbye to their families while others seemed to be preoccupied by ... stealing stuff.

Ah, how civilized we are, thought Vera.

"Avatar Aang-"

What?

The Avatar? He was here? Vera looked over to where a heavily pregnant women clutched her stomach, a water bender and a small earthbending girl stood back while a boy in colorful robes got ... stamped in the face.

He turned back to the group, probably saying something heroic and Vera cocked her head to the side - watching as the started to walk off. Vera stop, grabbing her stuff and she ran after him - trying to stay inconspicuous.

It wasn't really working.

"There's someone following us."

They all turned to Vera and she stepped out from the shadows. "I know this might sound weird and desperate and weird but I need your help. Your the Avatar, right?"

He nodded, the guy with the arrow on his head and Vera smiled. "Your getting Ba Sing Se?"

They nodded. "Yeah - were going through the serpents pass."

Vera smiled. "Fun. So, it'll be what? A 2 day journey?"

The guy that had the blue tunic on scoffed, moving forward while cocking his head to the side. "Listen, you don't look like the ... kinda girl that would be able to handle what were going to do."

Vera looked down to what she was wearing, a green skirt that had a slit down the side - tied on her hip bone while a white halter top tucked into her skirt. She didnt look that much of a girl, did she? Her raven curls cascaded down her back and her doe like eyes swarmed with color.

"What are you saying?"

She stepped forward, the boy with the boomerang cowering back at her barely 5'6 frame and she pursed her lips, looking to the Avatar. "Listen, I would go by myself but I'm not dumb enough. I can carry my own weight."

Katara nodded, smiling. "Of course," She grabbed her hand, pulling her up the front, beaming at the girl."I'm Katara, that's Aang,Toph, Sokka, Suki, Ying, Than and their family."

Vera nodded, a confused smile floating onto her ruby like lips. "Oh, okay. I'm Vera"

They came to a wooden arch, inscriptions all over it and Sokka itched at his scalp, Vera's eyes scanning the ocean and the large climb.

"This is the Serpents pass? I thought it would be more windy, like a serpent," He narrowed his eyes, looking over the rocks. "Hmm, I guess they misnamed it."

Ying went over to the inscriptions, clutching at her heavily pregnant stomach and she raised her eyebrows. "Look at this writing, how awful"

Katara moved over to see what it said, Toph staring blankly in the distance and Vera cocked her head to the side. "What does it say?"

"It says 'abandon hope'."

Ying cuddled into Thans chest, burrying her face on his shoulder. "How can we abandon hope - it's all we have?"

"I don't know - the monks used to say that hope was jus a distraction, so maybe we do need to abandon it."

Katara shook her head, as if getting rid of a bad idea."What are you talking about?"

"Hope isn't going to get us in to Ba Sing Se and its not going to find Appa."

Vera looked around, whispering to Toph. "Who's Appa?"

"This flying pet Bison Aang has."

"Okay - that's normal, there not meant to be extinct or anything."

Aang got back to the group, looking at them. "We need to focus on what we're doing right now is getting across this pass"

Katara looked to the ground, nodding. "Okay - if you say so."

Ying seemed to have a miny breakdown and Vera rolled her eyes, looking over the water. "Well, I'm depressed now."

Toph looked to her, cracking a smile and Vera bit her lip - the curiosity getting the best of her. "Can I ask you something Toph?"

She nodded, not needing to guess what she was going to ask. "How can you see? I mean, your blind?"

Toph nodded. "Really? Wow, all this time I've been blind? How could I have not known!"

Vera nudged Toph playfully, laughing. "Shut up."

Toph laughed. "I can see through my feet - like the Bager moles, Doll face. You know, your really light on your feet - just like twinkletoes over there."

Vera nodded, biting her lips and they all followed Aang up the rocky pass. Vera stuck near Toph, looking over the dark waters and she squinted - seeing something moving.

"It's probably fish."

She nodded to herself, watching as Aang strode infront of them and she watched as a firenation ship followed them - Than letting out a yelp as the rocks slipped, his body falling and Toph let out a small movement - his scream silenced.

She turned, bored as he was propelled upwards and he smiled. "I'm okay."

Vera scoffed, looking to Toph. "That guys too happy. It like he's high on happiness."

The rock splashed in the deep, the ship noticing them and they panicked - well, Sokka panicked and the family of happines over there.

"THEY SPOTTED US - LET'S GO, LET'S GO!"

Vera rolled her eyes, watching in amazement as Aang propelled off the wall, redirecting the ball of fire and it slammed into the firenation ship - fire enveloping the metal yet they who another fire ball, above everyone and Toph created a shield, protecting Sokka from what would be his death.

He grabbed Suki, running for his life and Toph shrugged. "'Thanks for saving my life Toph'," She closed her eyes, pursing her lips. "'No problem Sokka'"

Vera looked at the fire, her eyes fluttering as she thought of the fire that had nearlly killed her three months ago. She bit her lip, looking at Katara and Aang - both talking.

Vera felt the water around her, calling her - tempting her to manipulate it and she smiled as the air comforted her - soothing her into sleep. Her eyes stayed on Aang, biting her lip as she sighed.

He wasn't the only airbender left.

And he didn't know it.

"Breakfast!"

Vera jerked awake, rolling onto the hard rock and she stood - her legs unstable as she stumbled. She felt the wetness in her eyes and Katara passed her some rice, the steam rising from it and she thanked her - stuffing her face with it.

They walked along the pass, the lake overlapping the pass and Aang sighed, looking to Katara. She nodded, telling everyone to get in a single file line.

"Aang! I need help!"

Mono looked at the fish, curiosity bubbling through him as he looked at the fish and he jumped into the water, out of the safety of the airbubble and he refher to grab the fish.

His head snapped up, his eyes widening as he saw ... something and he jumped back into the safe haven, clinging onto Toph's shoulders.

Vera sighed, kicking at he rocks as she looked s. The water. It was still calling for her, calling for her to just touch it and she breathed out a rattled breath - knowing what would happen if she dare bend water or air for that matter.

"What is that thing!"

Everyone screamed as something burst the air bubble, Toph shooting them above the surface and everyone gasped for air, looking around to see the fins of a serpent.

"I THINK I JUST FIGURED OUT WHY IT'S CALLED SERPENTS PASS!"

Vera rolled her eyes, panic swarming through her as she got in a defensive stance. Really, Sokka? Your just figuring that out?

Dumbass.

"Suki, you know about giant sea monsters, make it go away!"

Suki scoffed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Just because I live near the Unagi doesn't mean I'm an expert."

Vera raised her eyebrows. "You lived near Unagi? As in Kyoshi Island?"

Suki nodded, throwing a smile Vera's way while Sokka lifted Momo, aiming the lemur towards the Sea serpent and Ying was having a breakdown. Again.

Great.

"Oh great and powerful sea serpent, please accept this humble and tasty offering. Thank You."

Katara narrowed her eyes. "Sokka!"

The Sea Serpent lunged forward, Aang whipping air at it and it snapped back, looking at him with determined eyes. How can a Sea serpent have determined eyes? Vera shook her head at the thought, Aang looking back at them.

"I'll distract it! Katara, get everyone across!"

Ice covered the water as Katara froze the top layer of the water, sliding along as she went to help Aang and Vera felt a twang of jealousy flood through her.

Vera went, running across and she smiled at the familiar feel of ice. Her bare feet slid across it and she looks back at the unmoving Toph and she narrowed her eyes, wondering why she wasn't walking.

"Toph! Get your ass off that island!"

Toph shook her head, her feet digging into the rock. How could she leave the island and go onto the ice. Toph shuddered at the thought of not seeing and she crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head again as her toe touched the cool feel of the ice.

"No! I think I'll just stay on my little Island."

Vera shook her head, going back and she pulled Toph - pulling her across the ice and she pushed her back as the Serpent destroyed the path, the ice crushed and Toph gripped onto her - pulling her under the water.

"HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!"

Vera grabbed Toph by her hair, propelling ben out ofthe water with a water spout and they landed on the rock, fish slamming down with them and Toph coughed up the water, looking around.

"Your a water bender."

Vera didn't reply, looking out at Aang and Katara as they created a whirlpool and the Serpent thrashed against the side of the pass. Vera sighed in relief, looking at Toph and she absorbed all the water from Tophs clothes, drying her completely.

"Well, I'm guessing that's a yes or your just really great at drying clothes."

Vera smiled, checking Toph over. "Are you okay?"

Toph nodded. "Well, as good as I can be after I nearlly just drowned."

Vera nodded. "Yep."

"YOUR A WATER BENDER!"

Vera nodded, chewing at her lip and she raised her eyebrows. "Well, yeah-"

Sokka pulled at his hair, his eyes going wide as he pointed to the approaching Avatar and his water bending master. Vera licked her cracked lips, nodding as Sokka screamed into his hands.

"Why didn't you help them!"

Vera stood, running a hand through her hair. "They were doing fine!"

Sokka scoffed, talking with his hand. "'They were doing fine' - pshhhhhh-"

"I do not sound like that!"

Sokka scoffed. "'I do not sound like that'-"

"Okay, all mighty Sokka - why didn't you go help them!"

He shook his head - raising his hands. "I don't have voo-doo water magic-"

"-Bending and you have your stupid boomerang!"

Sokka narrowed his eyes. "What would that do!"

"I don't know, you could have knocked him out..."Vera trailed off, her voice small and Sokka pointed his boomerang at her.

"TRAITOR!"

Toph sighed. "Shut up, Snoozles. She's not firenation."

Vera flushed red and they looked at her with wide eyes, Sokka pointing his boomerang at her again and for the second time, he yellled;

"TRAITOR!"

Vera rolled her eyes, running a hand through her hair and she looked at Sokka, raising her eyebrows."Okay, Sokka -what are you going to do?"

He cowered back, thinking for a while and he nodded."Consider this a warning-"

Vera laughed, shaking her head and Katara watched Her, curiousity bubbling under the surface. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Vera smiled ironically, despite herself and she shook her head. "When you first meet someone, do you tell them all your secrets?"

Katara shook her head and Vera nodded, Momo climbing all over her and she giggled slightly - unaware that Aang was watching her with narrowed eyes, her farmiliarity scary.

Where did he know her from? He had seen her before? He was sure of it. He remembered her auburn hair being lighter than it was now, but other than that - she looked completely the same. Her raven curls framed her heart shaped face, her doe like violet eyes were covered by thick, exotic lashes with high cheekbones that forever wore a blush.

Her slightly upturned nose was perfectly proportioned, her smiling lips a different shade of red and her bottem lip was larger than her upper one, making it look like she was pouting. She was petite, slender yet curvy in the places i counted while she had a tiny waist and from what Aang could tell, a toned body.

He had seen her before - he had to! She was so familiar, like from a dream or something. No, something was off yet she looked like someone he had once known. He could feel it.

"Theres the wall!"

They had been walking for hours, they're feet aching and they're heads snapped up, everyone smiling in relief as they saw the faint outline of the wall on the horizon, just past the end of the rocky pass.

You could almost her heavenly music.

"Now it's nothing but smooth sailing to Ba Sing Se."

Ying clutched at her stomach, nearlly collapsing and she groaned, a small scared squeal escaped her narrowed her eyes at Sokka, smacking his head and he held where she hit him.

"Thanks Sweetheart, you jinxed it."

Sokka looked to Ying. "What's wrong?"

Ying gasped, leaning against he wall. "The babies coming."

Vera groaned, rubbing her temples and she shot a glare to Sokka. "What! Now? Can't you just hold it in or something?"

Vera shook her head, slumping against the wall as she sarcastically mouthed 'hold it in'. Who the hell would ask a pregnant women to hold her baby in? Was that even possible?

"Sokka, calm down. I helped Gran Gran deliver heaps of babies back home."

Vera cringed at her own memories of childbirth and she shuddered away from it. "This isn't the same as delivering an arctic seal! This is a real, human - THING!"

Vera rolled her eyes. "It's called a baby, Sokka."

"And I helped her deliver plenty of those too. Aang, get some rags - Sokka, water, Toph, I need you to make an earth tent. A big one." A earth tent shot up, covering the panting Ying. "Suki, Vera - come with me."

Vera cringed, begrudgingly walking into the earth tent and she saw the familiar dramatics of childbirth. Great. Ying was breathing deeply, Katara got on her knees and she smiled at Ying.

"Your doing great, Ying. Sokka - WHERE'S THAT WATER!"

Vera kneeled next to Katara, cringing away at the ugly sight. Whoever said that giving birth is the miracle of life and a beautiful, wonderful, jaw dropping event - they were big liars.

It wasn't beautiful, there was blood everywhere. It was not wonderful, it was sticky. And well, it was jaw dropping - it was jaw droopingly disgusting and it made Vera blush.

No one liked looking into another womens ... hole.

"Get ready to push! 1 ... 2 ... 3! PUSH!"

Vera cringed, seeing the head crowning and she heard a thump - her head snapping behind her and she sighed as she saw the passed out figure of Sokka.

What a warrior he was.

Vera threw a stick at him, sighing and she looked back at the ... disgusting event happening infront of her. Where the hell was Suki? Vera looked around, Suki's petite, armor filled body hiding in the corner and Vera narrowed her eyes.

"Wimp."

Katara looked to Vera, grabbing her hand and guiding it to the babies head. Vera looked disgusted, looking back up to Katara.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Katara flashed Vera a look. "Your supposed to be helping me and I need your help."

Vera was appaled, bringing back her hand only to have blood all over it. She gagged, looking disgustingly at Katara. "What were you trying to make me do! Molest the poor pregnant lady!"

Katara huffed. "Vera-"

"Look at what's on my hand, it's disgusting - I don't want to be touching something that comes out of my own let alone some lady I've know for a day."

Katara grabbed Vera by the shoulders, shaking her."SNAP OUT OF IT YOU FREAK! DO WHAT I'M ASKING YOU! "

"But Suki-"

Suki cut in, shaking her head. "Don't you dare get me involved!"

"But-"

"NOW!" Vera shakily grabbed the head gently, remembering what her mother had taught her. Ying pushed three more times and Suki pulled Sokka out, coming back in to her the peircing cry of the baby and Vera smiled slightly, looking at the red puffy thing that was covered in stuff she didn't even want to know about.

"IT'S A GIRL!"

Vera passed the small baby into her mothers arms, mailing at the sight and she went to run a hand through her hair only to cringe away from it, knowing where it had just been.

They got her clean up, as well as disposing of he after born before letting anyone else in. Vera had already drenched herself with water, trying to get the ... womanly liquids off of her.

"She sounds healthy."

Katara smiled. "She's beautiful."

Vera shuddered. "Not from what I've just had to experience."

Sokka looked at he bundle in Yings arms, his eyes squinting as he studied the baby. "It's so ... squishy looking."

Well, it was just shoved out of a person you douche.

Vera was shoved out of her thoughts when Than spoke up, a look of pure adoration plastered on his face while still maintaining that high on happiness look.

Vera just couldn't understand it, how could someone be that happy? It was unnatural.

He caressed his daughters head, looking at his wife and she looked up to him, back to her daughter which squirmed in her arms. "I want our daughter's name to be unique. I want it to mean something."

Aang moved forward, wiping away the tears. When did he start crying? "I've been going throuh a really hard time lately, but you've made me hopeful again."

Ying smiled, nodding. "I know what I want to name our baby now. Hope."

Great.


	3. City of Walls

**AN; I own nothing of Avatar: the last airbender. Wish I did but, well, I'm not that creative.**

* * *

><p><em>Prince Zuko: What are you doing here? <em>  
><em>Uncle Iroh: I was about to ask you the same thing. What do you plan to do now that you've found the avatar's bison? Are you going to keep him locked up in our apparetment? Should I make some tea for him? <em>  
><em>Prince Zuko: First I have to get him out of here. <em>  
><em>Uncle Iroh: AND THEN WHAT? You never think these things through. This is exactly what happened when you captured the Avatar at the North Pole. YOU HAD HIM AND THEN YOU HAD NOWHERE TO GO! <em>  
><em>Prince Zuko: I would have figured something out. <em>  
><em>Uncle Iroh: NO! If his friends hadn't of found you YOU WOULD HAVE FROZEN TO DEATH! <em>  
><em>Prince Zuko: I know my own destiny Uncle! <em>  
><em>Uncle Iroh: Is it your own destiny or one that someone is trying to force on you? <em>  
><em>Prince Zuko: Stop it Uncle! I have to do this! <em>  
><em>Uncle Iroh: I'M BEGGING YOU, PRINCE ZUKO! It's time for you to look inward and start asking yourself the big question: who are you and what do YOU want? <em>  
><em>Prince Zuko: [yells in frustration and slams his swords on the ground]<em> 

* * *

><p>Vera wanted to die.<p>

"My feet hurt."

Vera turned to Sokka, wanting to rip his hair out and Toph pulled her away. "We know, Snoozles. You keep on saying it."

"And if you don't shut up, I will personally rip your tulid pony tail out!"

He scoffed. "It is not a pony tail, it happens to be a-"

Sokka squealed as he dogded the water Vera threw at him, looking at Vera with narrowed eyes. "That was mean."

"Yeah, and so will my foot up your-"

Katara glared a the two of them, pointing her finger."Shut up before I kill both of you."

"Aang!"

They all looked up to the swooping airbender, landing gracefully on the ground with the black and white lemur. Katara stepped forward, surprised and he sighed, flying with his staff.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were looking for Appa?"

He sighed. "I was, but something stopped me. Something big."

Toph and Aang pushed them up off the ground, lifting them up the wall and Sokka scratched his head, looking at Aang. "Now, what's so big Appa had to wait."

"That."

The small groups eyes went over to the drill, the Fire nation embelem on the top of it and Vera felt the back of her neck tingle where they branded her. She looked over the Drill, fear flooding through her and she bit her lip, looking over the wall.

She had gotten to Ba Sing Se. She was here ternate wasnt safe from the firenation - they always had to take what she had. "We made it to Ba Sing Se and we're still not safe. No one is!"

Vera nodded, looking over to the drill. "What are you people doing here! Civilians aren't aloud on the wall."

Well, we're not normal civilians.

"I'm the Avatar - take me to who ever is in charge."

Vera bit her lip, running a hand through her hair as she tried to forget that If they infiltrated Ba Sing Se - the Fire nation would win.

Vera followed the group, waving goodbye to Ying and Than and the other girl who's name she couldnt remember. They stood infront of some miktary official and he smiled, as if celebrating a victory.

"It is an honor to welcome you to the outer wall, Young Avatar." He smiled, his moustache shining."But your help is not needed here."

"Not needed?"

He grinned again. "Not needed. I have the situation under control. I assure you, the fire nation cannot try to pennetrate the wall. Many have tried to break through it but none have succeeded."

"What about the Dragon of the west? He got in."

He turned away from us, squirming. "Er, well, technically - yes but he was quickly expunged. Never the less, that is why the city is called Ba Sing Se, the un penetrable city - they don't call it Na Sing Se," he looked at Sokka's dumfounded face and sighed."That means penetrable city."

Vera placed her finger tip's on her temples, sighing."Could you please stop saying penetrable, it's really not a good word."

Toph licked her lips, nodding. "Yeah, thanks for the tour but we've still got the Drill problem."

"Not for long." They followed him, looking back at the drill. "To stop it, I've sent an elite ploutoun of Earth Benders called the Terror Team."

Sokka nodded. "That's a good group name. Very catchy."

The small group watched as the Earth benders tried and ... Failed. Vera shook her head, her hands shaking and she's knew who they were when she saw them.

"Azula."

The moustache guy threw his hands up in the air, wailing. "WE'RE DOOMED!"

Sokka slapped him, pointing a finger at him. "Get a hold of yourself, MAN!"

"Your right," He rubbed his cheek, looking to Sokka."I'm sorry."

Toph smiled smugly, nose in the air. "Maybe you'd like the Avatars help now?"

"Yes please."

The drill didn't stop, the closer it got the more agitated Vera was. "So the question is, how do we stop that thing?"

They all turned to him while Vera was captivized by the giant drill of evil heading straight for them. "Why are you all looking at me?"

Vera's head snapped up and she smiled sweetly. "I wasn't"

Sokka grumbled a reply and Aang looked back to Sokka. "Your the idea guy."

"So, I'm the only one that can ever come up with a plan? That's alot of pressure."

Vera scoffed, looking back down. "They don't ask you to do anything else, Snozzles."

He looked at me, then to Aang. "Why is she still here?"

"SHE has a name."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "And what's that? Ms-I-don't-tell-anyone-I'm-a-waterbender-and-then-wipe-womanly-liquids-on-my-shirt!"

Vera's jaw dropped open. "That's the longest insult I've ever heard."

Katara rolled her eyes, smirking. "And also the complaining guy."

Vera sighed agitated. "Can we just think of a plan!"

The guy with the moustache ran out again, grabbing Katara and she gasped as she saw the beds filled with injured men. She ran over to the first she could find, water glowing from her hands as she healed him - well, tried.

"Whats wrong with him? He dosent look injured."

Katara looked to the man, smiling sympathetically."His chi's blocked. What happened to you?"

He winced as he talked, opening his eyes slughtly to look at Katara, "Two girls ambushed us, one of them hit me with a few quick jabs and suddenly I could t earthbend or barely move. And then she kartwheeled away."

Vera felt her heart rate accelerate and she out ran a hand through her hair. Katara raised her eyebrows, nodding with realization. "Ty lee. She dosen't look dangerous but she knows the human bodies weak points. It's like she takes you down on the inside."

Sokka smiled, as if he had just been hit full force with an idea. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! What you just said, that's how we're going to take down the drill."

"By hitting it's pressure points."

Vera pursed her lips, the fear of seeing them again nearlly consuming her. She could still feel the fire from last time - the enveloping of death. She shuddered the feeling rolling in her stomah.

"We'll take it down from the inside."

They huddled, hiding behind the rock wall and they could feel the earth vibrating as the Drill moved along."Once I whip up some cover, your not going to be able to see. So stay close to me."

They all nodded, watching as Toph leapt from behind the safe haven of the rock and toward the drill. Her hands shook as she controlled the earth, dust rising and she looked back at the others.

"C'mon!"

They ran behind her, the dust getting in Sokka's eyes and he coughed, running besides Vera and she rolled her eyes - the air around her dry, without moisture. Toph made a whole, everyone jumping in and Vera felt her heart race - looking at the small, tiny hole.

Get in, she told herself. But she couldn't - how could she? "Guys, this may not be a good time but I'm claustrophobic."

Toph pulled her into the hole and she screamed, feeling the fear flop in her stomach and then she engulfedin darkness. "It's so dark down here. I can't see a thing."

Toph rolled her eyes. "Oh no, what a nightmare!"

"Sorry."

The drill was massive, Aang helping everyone up and Toph shook her head. "Toph, C'mon."

"Now way am I going up there. I can't bend in there. I'll try to slow it down out here"

Vera nodded, sprinting inside and she felt the heat from the fire. From Azula. "I need a plan of this machine. Some schimatics that show what the insides look we can find it's weak points."

"Where are we going to get something like that?"

Sokka smashed a pipe, his boomerang finality coming in handy and he smiled to himself. "What are you doing! Someones going to hear us." Vera exclaimed.

Sokka wiggled his eyebrows, smirking. "That's the point. I figure a machine this big must have engineers to run it, so when something breaks-"

"They come to fix it."

"GENIUS!"

They all looked to Vera, surprised and she shrugged."You know, for Sokka and his tiny brain."

Vera's lips made a popping noise and she clapped her hands together. "Yep."

The gaurd came ten minutes later and in the next second, he was a breathing icicle. Sokka grabbed the map, going up the stair well and they went into a room filled with .. Well, pipes.

"It looks like the drill is made up of two main structures. There's the inner mechanism where we are now and the outer shell. The inner and outer part are connected by these braces - if cut through them, the entrie thing will collapse."

Vera narowed her eyes. "When did you become smart?"

Katara smiled. "He's smart under pressure."

"Great."

Sokka gaped at the massive structure, looking down to the deisign plan. "Wow - it looks alot thicker in person than it does in the plans. We're going to have to work pretty hard to cut through that."

"Whats this 'we' stuff. Aang, Vera and I are gonna have to do all the work."

Sokka looked back at them, putting his nose in the air. "Look, I'm the plan guy - you three are the cut stuff up with water bending guys. Together, we're team Avatar."

And then it started.

Getting the water to even scratch the metal was sound of metal scraping metal soundedthe big room, sparks flying as it slid and they smiled, running to the archway only to have the reality of what was really happening slap them right in the face.

"Congratulations Crew, we have made contact with the wall of Ba Sing Se. Start the count down to victory!"

Vera felt her 'hope' falter and she ran a hand through her hair, a slur of curses coming from her mouth."Stupid Hope"

"The baby?"

Vera rolled her eyes, running back torus brace and Sokka pushed against it, trying to get it to move. And he failed. "C'mon brace - BUGDE!"

He pushed against it again and Vera held her head on her hands, shaking it. How could Ba Sing Se, the 'un-penetrable city' be ... penetrable? She had come to Ba Sing Se to escape everything - to get away from the fact that she was a wanted criminal.

Sokka panted, looking at them. "This is bad. This is really bad."

"Really? I wouldnt have guessed?" Vera shook her head, looking to Katara. "I'm sorry, I get bitchy under stress."

"Were putting everything we've got into busting these braces and it's taking too long!"

Aang smiled, standing up while Momo climbed all over Vera. "Toph has been teaching me that you shouldn't give 100% of your energy into any one strength. Sokka! Take a fighting stance."

Sokka took a fighting stance, looking hack up to Aang for direction and Aang smiled, giving an approving nod. "You've got to be quick and accurate. Hit a series of points and break the opponent's stance. When he's reeling back, you deliver the final blow. His weight becomes his downfall, literally."

And then Sokka fell down.

Vera stood up, slapping her hands on her thighs and she looked a Sokka, narrowing her eyes while shaking her head.

"So, we just need to weaken the braces instead of cutting all the way through."

Vera nodded, smiling. "Then I'll go and deliver the final blow."

"And boom! It all goes crashing down!"

Aang nodded, looking to the three of them. "Everyone inside that wall, the whole world, is counting on us."

"The whole world minus firenation, that is."

Vera smiled, looking at the brace and they started - going by Aangs plan. That's when it happened. Vera felt them, felt Azula's energy and then the flame. It's blue complexity milimetres from Vera's face and she dogded it, turning to glare at them.

Ty lee smiled, pointing to them. "Hey Azula, you were right! It is the avatar," She raised her left eyebrow and smiled her man eating smile, directed at Sokka. "and friends"

Sokka nodded, smiling like a giddy boy. "Hey"

Vera rolled her eyes, grabbing him by the hair and she ran. Thank Agni Ty lee didn't notice her although it was kind of a slap in the face.

"GUYS, GET OUT OF HERE! I KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO DO!"

"AANG! You need this water more than we do."Katara shook her head, throwing her water pouch at Aang and she smiled slightly.

He nodded, smiling as he watched them run the other way and he looked back - Momo on gribbing onto shoulder as he ran the other way. His thoughts immiediantly went to Katara. Would she be safe? He shook his head, trying to rid himself of those thoughts.

Katara looked at the inscription, her eyebrows furrowng. "Slurry pipeline - what does that mean?"

Vera looked at it, her eyebrows raising. "I think it means something disguising and I've already delievered a baby in the last two days - I don't need to get anything slimy on me ever again. Ever."

Sokka unscrewed the pipe lid, pushing it up and the three peered down - looking at the rushing water and rock. "It's rock and water mixed together. It means our way out."

Vera shook her head, looking to them and she cringed as she climbed into the pipe, the water freezing as she jumped in it - cringing as saw her tunic turn a ... yellow colour.

Why is she always the one to be stuck in shit?

They screamed as they were pushed out onto the sand, Ver landing strait on Sokka and she groaned - looking up as Sokka smiled at her, looking down to notice her head was leaning on a certain bulge. Vera looked up to him, shaking her head and she got up.

"Your disgusting."

He smiled, nodding and he laughed. "Yes, yes I am."

Vera stood up with Katara, taking a defensive stance and she smiled as Katara trapped Ty Lee in a giant wave of slurry, smirking victoriosly as Ty Lee flailed around.

"Try blocking my chi now, circus freak!"

Vera helped, moving her hands as the slurry blocked the hole - keeping the drill stable. "Katara, Vera - keep that up. The pressure will build up in the drill, then when Aang delivers the final blow, it'll be ready to blow!"

Vera nodded, concentrating as she felt the water build up, twitching as she tried to keep it at bay.

"I CAN FEEL THE PRESSURE! KATARA, MOVE APART!"

She nodded, moving slowly as she felt the pressure release slightly and she sighed, sweat dripping from her brow as she smirked at Ty lee.

Karma's a bitch, Ty Lee.

Sokka nodded, smiling encourengingly. "Good technique, little sister. Keep it up. Don't forget to breathe."

"Katara, if you don't tell him to shut up, I PERMANTLY WILL!"

"You know, I am just about sick and tired of you telling me what to do all day. You're like a chattering hog monkey!"

Sokka scoffed, just pointing to the slurry. "JUST BEND THE SLURRY, WOMAN!"

Vera bended a wave of slurry into Sokka's face, making him fall over and he rolled in It - glaring at her and he huffed.

"Do you guys need some help?"

Vera scoffed, looking at Toph. "No - were just fine. Get over here and help clog up this drain."

The water retreated, the water being pushed back and Vera looked to Toph, smiling. "You couldn't have turned up, I don't know, ten minutes ago?"

She threw a rock at her, which Vera dodged - smirking. They waited, the pressure making Katara twitched Toph felt the rumble, smiling as she looked to the two other girls. Explosions sounded off and Sokka punched the air, smiling.

"WOO-HOO!"

Toph nodded, lifting her hands. "Here it comes!" She lofted the earth, a circular like rock smashing up from the ground and the slurry slushed beneath it - parting for the rock.

Vera looked at Ty Lee, pursing her lips and she plastered a smile on her face as she turned back to the others. She looked down at her body, covered in slurry and she looked up - sighing.

"Always the one with the bloody sticky stuff."


	4. The Tale of Vera

Iroh: (_singing_)_Leaves from the vine  
><em>_Falling so slow  
><em>_Like fragile tiny shells  
><em>_Drifting in the foam  
><em>_Little soldier boy_

_Come marching home  
><em>_Brave soldier boy  
><em>_Comes marching home..._

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want to come?"<p>

Vera nodded, slipping on her shoes as she grabbed her bag. "Yeah, I don't really feel like a day of pampering. But I would love to see Tooh getting a massage."

Toph grunted, throwing a pillow at her and she hugged her, kissing her head while Toph tried to get out of it. "Good bye, lover!"

Toph laughed as Vera stood up, running a hand through her hair and she smiled, saving goodbye to everyone and glaring at Sokka's shaving of the no-exsistant hair's form.

She stepped out, closing the door lightly and she felt the sweltering sun hit her ivory skin - the heat reminding her of where she was from. She walked along the neatly paved streets, the women that were walking about seemed to snub at her outfit and the fact that she showed her skin.

The markets were different. The fact that she had never been to one would probably explain that but she couldnt help but gape at the street performances. She felt someone pull her bag off of her shoulder and her eyes darted to the running thief.

She ran after him, dodging the croud and she screamed as she slammed into someone ,or someone slammed into her. She couldn't tell but she did know what pavement the Earth Kingdom used on their streets.

And it was pretty ugly.

Well, from what she could tell.

"Are you okay?"

Her head snapped up, a snarl on her face. "Am I okay? Do I look okay?"

The boy, or man, had a large scar on the side of his face, his whole face shadowed by it and Vera felt her heart race as she was lost in those smoldering ember eyes.

He shook his head, standing up and he helped her up. "Sorry."

"Hey! You can't just leave."

He turned around, raising his good eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because you knocked me over-"

He narrowed his eyes. "Knocked you over l? You ran into me."

Vera shook her head, stepping closer to him. "I did not. You just came out of no where and pushed me on my face."

"Oh - so now I pushed you!"

She nodded. "Hey, buddy, don't pop a vein."

"You would know all about that, wouldn't you?"

Vera gasped, clutching at her head as he chuckled and she pursed her lips, stepping forward. "You know what, your not worth it."

"Worth what?"

"My time," She exclaimed in a sing-song voice.

He shook his head disapearing through the croud, his ember eyes burning an image into Vera's mind and she looked to where the thug ran off - her bag sitting next to a trash can and she picked it up, her face twitching as she saw everything in tact.

Well, everything that was not valuable.

A large bang broke her from her thoughts and her head snapped up, her eyes narrowing as she saw a ... Hog monkey? It sat on the garbing can, rummaging through the rubbish and it looked up at Vera, cocking it's head to the side.

"Hello mysterious monkey, do you have a name?"

It blinked and Vera laughed, nodding. "Of course you don't have a name and if you did, which you don't, you couldn't tell me."

It blinked again and Vera coughed. "You know, I don't think the Dai Le would allow a hog moneky to be wandering through the city," It blinked again and she pursed her lips, chuckling. "They hardly let me run through the city."

It's head snapped up, it's nose twitching and it jumped on Vera, darting away and she got up from the ground - shaking her head. She sighed, wandering through the markets while turning down every shop owner because, well, she had no money.

She slammed the door, throwing her tattered bag on the ground and she saw Toph, throwing a ball around and Katara looked up from her scroll.

"Do I have a veiny forehead?"

Toph nodded. "Yep - real veiny."

Katara shook her head, looking at her forehead. "No - why d'you ask?"

Vera shook her head, slumping down on a mountain of pillows and Sokka ran over to her, inches away from her face as he examined her forehead.

He nodded, surprised. "You do!"

Vera jumped up, holding her forehead and Katara shook her head. "You don't. I promise."

Sokka scoffed. "Just like you promised me that we would have a game of cards."

"I didn't-"

He nodded, pointing his finger in her face. "Yes you did - you said," He cleared his throat, imitating Katara. Badly. "'Sokka, I will when we get to Ba Sing Se. I'm doing something, now go away.'"

Katara raised her eyebrows. "I do not talk like that!"

"You kinda do," Toph said, surprised.

Katara huffed, leaning back and Vera smacked her lips together. "Do you really think it's veiny?"

Aang smacked his head on the wall. "No. No. No. No!" He stood up, pointing his staff a Vera. "Vera, you don't have a veiny forehead." He pointed his staff to Katara. "Katara, you did promise Sokka you would play cards. And Sokka," He shook his head. "You don't sound like Katara. More of a Suki."

Sokka nodded. "Yeah, Suki..."

The group went silent and Vera licked her lips, looking up at Aang. "So, guys, people were talking about a stampede today. I saw a hog monkey and then he jumped on me. What did you do, today - Aang?"

Aang shrugged, sitting down in the pillows. "No-thing."

"Okay, your voice just raised three octave's - did you do something, Aang?"

He shook his head, his eyes going to Vera. "Absolute-"

"-Crap! You let out hundreds of animals and you built a new zoo."

Katara raised her eyebrows while Sokka's head snapped up. "Ba Sing Se has a Zoo?"

"You what! Aang, if the Dai Le found out that you nearlly destroyed a city, they will take us away-"

Aang sighed. "I know, I know. Dai le and their evil ways."

Vera looked around the room, crossing her arms over her chest. "What did everyone else do today?"

"Nothing."

"Just ... hung around."

"Yep."


	5. Lake Lagoi

**AN; I own nothing of Avatar: the last airbender. Wish I did but, well, I'm not that creative.**

* * *

><p><em> Earthbenders! You don't know me, but I know of you. Every child in my water tribe village was rocked to sleep with stories of the brave Earth Kingdom and the courageous earthbenders who guard its borders. Some of you may think that the Fire Nation has made you powerless. Yes, they have taken away your ability to bend, but they can't take away your courage and it is your courage they should truly fear! Because it runs deeper than any mine you've been forced to dig, any ocean that keeps you far from home. It is the strength of your hearts that make you who you are, hearts that will remain unbroken when all rock and stone has eroded away. The time to fight back is now! I can tell you the Avatar has returned! So remember your courage, earthbenders, let us fight for our freedom! <em>

_- Katara, imprisoned -_

* * *

><p>"Vera? Can I ask you something?"<p>

Vera's head snapped up, a small smile fluttering over her face as she saw Toph. "What is it, Toph?"

"Where did you come from? Before you came to us."

Vera shrugged. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because, I want to."

Vera smirked. "Thats such a great reason," Sarcasm rolled off her tongue and Toph punched her shoulder.

"I'm serious."

Vera nodded. "I'm sure you are."

"Don't annoy me, Vera. Remember what happened when Momo woke me up?"

How could Vera forget? Momo wouldn't go near Toph for three days and he annoyed Vera because of it. He wouldn't shut up, it was just squeak squeak squeak - 24 hours a day.

"Do not remind me, Toph. If you weren't my friend, I would beat you to a pulp."

Toph smiled. "It's surprising how many people have said that."

"Not really."

Toph clapped her hands together, leaning back against the wall. "Continue on with your life story."

"I never started."

Toph smiled. "Get on with it, Doll face."

Vera licked her lips, shrugging. "I just grew up, went to Ba Sing Se and that was it."

"But-"

Vera stood, throwing down the scroll. "ENOUGH, Toph. Stop bringing it up."

Vera stepped out of her room, shaking her head as she walked into the living room. Why would Toph even care about her past? It wasn't even a problem.

She was broken out of her thoughts as Katara burst in the door with Aabg, a smile as broad as the wall stretched across her face. "We found a printer to print our posters."

Sokka huffed, throwing the papers down. "Hey, I thought designing the "Lost Appa" poster was my job! I've been working all day on my Appa!"

He pulled up his 'masterpiece', beaming and Vera coughed. Aangs eyebrows furrowed as his face twitched in confusion, looking at the Pictur and he looked back up to Sokka.

"Sokka, the arrow is on Appa's head."

Sokka pointed at the ... lumps head and he rotated it around the group. "This is his head!"

Vera scoffed. "Oh-kay."

Katara stepped closer to Sokka, snatching it from him. "Why are feet coming out of it?"

"Those are his horns! I haven't seen him in a while, okay?" Sokka threw the paper down, sighing.

Vera smiled. "When you were dropped as a baby, did you brain shrink?"

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Hardy-Ha-Ha-ha."

Toph smirked. "It looks just like him to me."

Sokka smiled, nodding as he looked proudly down to his drawing. "Oh, thanks, I worked really-" He broke off, remembering that Toph is blind as Vera held her sides, laughing. "Why do you feel the need to do that?"

Vera smirked. "I think she is a genius."

Katara pursed her lips. "Let's just stick with the professional version."

Sokka tried to rip up the picture, only to have it tear half way and Vera shook her head - chuckling a she's flicked through 'A history of Ba Seing Se'.

"Cmon, let's get busy" Aang exclaimed, holding flyers up with a large grin.

Vera sighed as she stood up, grabbing a bunch of flier and she plastered a large smile don her face. She walked passed everyone - throwing around fliers and some Nobles looked appaled. She went to cross into the second ring and she was stopped.

"No fliers beyond this point."

Vera raised her eyebrows. "I just need to-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

Vera nodded, starting to walk away when she made a break for it - only to have them push her back. She nodded. "Worth a try, right boys?"

They nodded and she pushed passed them, laughing as she made her way through the streets - knowing that they werent alound to leave their posts.

"Take that, Ba Sing Se."

She smiled, turning to the markets she went to the other day and she smiled as she wandered aimlessly around the markets. She opened the door of a small tea shop, smiling at overwhelming smell of tea leaves.

She sat down, smiling as she saw a man walking over to serve her, her smile vanishing as she saw who was serving her. The guy who had pushed her over. He groaned, looking at her and he trudged over to where she sat.

"What do you want?"

She gaped. "Is that how you talk to a friend?"

"Friend? I knocked you over-"

She smiled, leaning back. "You admitted it! You did knock me over! I was right!"

"What do you want?"

She raised her eyebrows, sighing. "I don't know. What's good?"

"The jasmine tea," He muttered and she nodded, giving him her menu.

"So your the genius behind this incredible brew. The whole city is buzzing, I hope Poa pays you well!"

"Good tea is it's own reward."

The man smiled, clapping his hands together. "But it dosent have to be the only reward. How would you like to have your own tea shop?"

The old man's eyes went wide. "My own tea shop? This is a dream come true."

The shop owner came out of the back room, looking around. "What's going on here! Are you trying to steal my tea maker?"

The man smiled. "Sorry Pal, that's buisness for you."

Now the shop owner was just desperate. "Mushi, If you stay - I'll make you assistant manager. Wait, seniour assistant manager."

The man stepped in, smiling as the shop keeper seemed to squirm on the spot. Vera didn't blame him, she would have already taken the offer.

"I'll provide you with a new apartment in the upper ring, the tea shop is yours to do what ever you want. Complete creative freedom."

The old man's eyes went wide. "I even get to name the shop!"

The man laughed. "Of course!"

Then there was the shop keeper. "Seniour assistant executive manager."

The old man bowed, looking to man that knocked Vera over. "Did you here, Nephew? This man wants to give us our own tea shop in the upper ring of the city."

He nodded. "That's right, young man. Your life is about to change for the better. "

"I'll try to contain my joy."

He slammed her tea down, slamming the door as he went and Vera felt her eyes lingering on the door, yearning for his ember eyes. She left the money on the table, grabbing her bag and the flyers.

Katara and Sokka playing cards as she entered, smiling as she saw Toph playing with that ball again, dropping her bag as she sat in her usual pillows. Aang jumped through the door, jumping with excitement and Vera looked up. "Just finished dropping all the leaflets. Has anyone come in with new about Appa?"

"It's only been a day. Just be patient."

She waved her hand around, not looking up from her cards. Aang sat down, twitching slightly and he jumped up as a knock echoed through the room, Aang darting to the door.

"Oh - your right, patience really pays off."

Joo dee was at the door, in her usual atire and she looked over the group with worried eyes. "Joo Dee?"

"Hello Aang and Katara and Sokka and Toph," Vera stood, raising her eyebrows. "And Vera."

"What happened to you? Did the Dai Le throw you in jail?"

"What? Jail? Of course not. The Dai le are the protectors of our cultural heritage," she bowed, her eyes glazed as Aang stepped forward.

"But you disappeared at the Earth Kings party."

Joo Dee smiled, dismissing it with her hand. "Oh - I simply took a short vacation to Lake Logai, up in the country. It was quite relaxing."

Katara shook her head questionably, raising her eyebrows. "But then they replaced you with some other women also said her name Joo Dee."

"I'm Joo Dee," She exclaimed.

Vera sighed, looking to her. "Why are you here?"

"Dropping foyers and putting up posters isn't perjured within the city. Not without proper clearance," She had that smile plastered on her face again and Vera twitched. Oh, how she would love to- no, that is phyciopathic.

Sokka scoffed. "We can't wait around to get permission for everything."

Joo Dee's smile faltered. "You are absolutely forbidden by the rules of the city to continue putting up posters."  
>Aang turned to her, anger radiating off of him. "We don't care about the rules and we're not asking permission! We're finding Appa on our own and you should just stay out of our way!"<p>

He slammed he door in herface, echoeing through the room and everyone stood in their place, shocked.

Sokka clapped his hand, smiling awkwardly. "That might come back to bite us in the blubber."

Vera smiled as Aang looked at the door with a snarl on his face. "I don't care. From now on we do whatever it takes to find Appa."

Toph punched the air happily, beaming. "Yeah! Let's break some rules!"

Toph punched out a wall and Katara shook her head, following the group as they exited the house. Vera followed them, her neck tingling and she looked over her shoulder.

"Vera! Come on!"

She nodded, running to catch up with them. Toph was leaning against a wall, her arms crossed against her chest and Vera panted. "You guys are fast."

Toph gritted her teeth. "Yup."

Sokka slapped the leaflet onto the wall, wiping his hands on his pants. "We'll split up to cover more area. Toph, I guess you should just come with me."

"Why? Because you think I can't put up posters on my own!"

She swiped the glue across the wall, grabbing the poster and she slammed it on the wall - the group watching as she huffed. "It's upside-down, isn't it?"

They all paused, not wanting to tell her it was back to front. She sighed, nodding in Sokka's direction. "I'll just go with Sokka."

Vera nodded, going in the opposite direction and she slapped the walls with glue, sticking the fliers on them lightly. "HEY!"

Her head snapped up, her eyebrows furrowing as she saw a man chasing after her and she grabbed the fliers - dashing away from the man. She sighed as she leant against the wall, her eyes downcast and she saw a pair of shoes - her head snapping up.

It was the scared boy.

"Your the one putting up the posters!"

Her eyebrows furrowed, a snarl on her lips. "What's it to you?"

He grabbed her wrists, slamming her against the wall and she gasped, her back digging into the bricks. She knee'ed him, ice claws coating her fingers and she scratched his face.

What was with that guy?

She grabbed him, turning him over and she sneered, shaking him. "What is wrong with you? First you knock me over and now you attack me? Who the hell are you?"

She shook him again and he grabbed her neck, rolling on top of her. "Where is the Avatar?"

"Aang?" She grabbed his hair, slamming his head against the wall but he blocked her attack - the alley dark as they fought. "Why do you want him?"

He slammed her into the wall, cracking a rib and she winced - biting his hand and she felt the moist condensation in the air, creating spikes of ice. "TELL ME!"

He put his hands out to defend himself, Vera watching as he squabbled out of the way. The ice dissolved, water falling on the ground and she sighed, wincing as her rib cage seared with pain.

"What is your name?"

He looked up to her, his scarred face flinging at her tone and her jaw locked. "Your name."

"Lee."

She leaned down, putting her hand to his cheek and she felt the rush of calmility when her fingers shot alight, the illuminating blue lighting up his handsome face.

"Lee, I don't like to hurt people. I hate it. But I won't stop from hurting you. Why do you want Aang?"

Her chest was heaving and she pursed her lips at his silence. "Okay. I get it."

She slumped against the wall, healing her rib. "You know, you remind me of my mother."

His eyes widened and she shook her head. "Not that I'm saying your a girl or that you feminine or that you have a ... you know, girl bits." She bit her lip. "Okay, so this is not going how I thought it would. I meant that you are-were both quiet."

He sat up, leaning against the wall. "I'm not always quiet."

"But that was the most I've heard you say," Vera whispered, looking at the flyers that were sprawled on the ground. "My mother hardly talked and when she did, her words were always of minimal meaning. Like' okay' or 'did you remember to scrub in between your toes?'"

Vera chuckled, having a stray peice of hair from her heart shaped face and she looked to Lee, laughing."But I can't really remember her, now. I was so young when-"

She shook her head, standing. "Good bye, Lee."

"Where did you come from?"

Vera raised her eyebrows at Sokka, pointing to the boy that Katara had cornered and was basically interrogating. "What's going on? Jet?"

Katara turned around, glaring a Vera. "You know him?"

Vera pushed passed everyone, hugging him and she sighed in his embrace. "I've missed you."

"The freedom fighter's weren't the same without you."

Vera flushed, stepping back from their embrace and she looked at Jet. "I'm sorry I left."

Jet nodded. "We all knew that it was about time. You didn't sleep for like, a week."

Vera smiled, punching Jet's shoulder. "Your such a stalker."

Katara blanched, her anger burning off of her and she looked to Vera - a girl she thought was her friend - laugh at Jet. Jet! Of all people, he was in Ba Sing Se. Oh, who else could be here? Zuko?

"You were apart of the Freedom Fighter's?"

Vera shrugged. "For a while. It was a long time ago."

Katara nearly pulled her hair out in frustration. "How could you not tell us? You completely betrayed our trust and lied to our faces."

Vera pursed her lips, crossing her arms across her chest. "I lied? I never even told you about my past!"

"I can't believe we even trusted you! We should have done what Sokka said and left you in Serpents pass."

Vera stopped, looking at Katara and she felt the anger boiling through her as she supressed the urge to stick a piece of ice in Katara.

"Why are you even here, Jet?" Vera hissed, her voice coming out more harsher than she intended to.

"I'm here to help you find Appa"

He pulled a flyer out of his armor, giving it to Vera and she scanned over it - passing it to the others. Aang looked back at Katara, sighing. "Katara, we have to give him a chance."

"Katara, I've changed. I was a troubled person and I let my anger get out of control. But I don't even have the gang now. I've put all that behind me."

"Your lying!"

Toph stepped forward, her palm massaging the rock wall. "He's not lying."

"How can you tell?"

She smirked. "I can see his breathing and heartbeat. When people lie, there's a physical reaction. He's telling the truth."

"Katara, we don't have any leads. If jet says he can take us to Appa, we have to check it out."

Katara looked away. "Alright." she pointed finger at him. "But were not letting you out of our sight."

Jet led then to a barn, oushing open the door and the group looked around the barn - Aangs eyes dimming at the sight of no Appa. "This is the place I heard about."

Aang looked around, closing his eyes to supress the disappointment. "There's nothing here."

"If this is a trap-"

He snapped. "I told you - I work near by. Two guys were talking about some giant furry creature they had. I figured it must be Appa."

Toph Palmer a bunch of fur, showing it to everyone, beaming. "He was here!"

Aang picked up Appa's fur, stroking it as his yes watered. "We missed him."

"They took that big thing yesterday, chipped him out to some Island. 'bout time. I've been cleaning up fur in various ... hay bailings all day."

They all looked behind to see an old hunched man, his long white beard showing his years of age and he swept the fur.

Aang jumped up, his eyes wide."What island! Where's Appa?" He darted over to the old man, his wide eyes burning with interest.

"Forman said some rich royal type on whale tail island, bottem up. Guess like a zoo or such. Though, could be that the meat would be good."

Aang flinched, looking away - pained. "We've got to get to whale tail Island. Where's Whale Tail island?"

"Far. Very far." Sokka says, everyone crouded around map. "Here it is. It's near the south pole, almost all the way back home."

Katara shook her head, putting a comforting abbé on Aangs shoulder. "Aang, it will take us weeks just to ge to the tip of the earth kingdom. And then we'll need a boat to get the island."

Aang shook his head, stubborn. "I don't care. We have a chance to find Appa, we have to try."

Janitor nodded, leaning against a pillar. "Must be nice to visit an island. I haven't had a vacation for years."

Katara snapped, throwing glares at the old man."Don't you have any more hair clippings to clean up!"

"Shuffle on, I get ya. No more need for old sweepy."

Vera rolled her eyes, her finger tracing the map and it came to the firenation - once her home. Now, the place she seemed refuge from. When she had grown up, she had been taught that what the fire nation was doing was right.

They were just trying to show the world how great firebending was, showing the world their culture. She hadnt realized until she sat in a lone prison cell that the Fire nation a great and fair nation, like she had thought, but a cruel and malice land.

Led by savages.

Her father being one of them.

It was hard to think that her father, her Papa, wasnt the man that she had grown up with. He want the man that taught her how to climb a tree or catch the turtle ducks. Her father wasn't the man that she had known, that her naiveity had made him out to be. But, then again - she was only a child.

"Your right, Aang. Right now, our first concern is to find Appa. We can come back when we've found Appa."

Sokka nodded begrudgingly. "Okay, let's find Appa."

"I'll come with you." The group stopped, looking at him.

Katara shook her head. "We don't need your help."

"Why won't you trust me?"

Vera could think of a few reasons.

Katara rolled her eyes, cocking her head to the side."Gee, I wounder?"

Toph smiled as everyone left the barn, nudging Katara. " Was this guy your boyfriend or something?"

"What? No!" She shook her head, her heart racing and she bit her lip - trying to contain her blush.

Toph laughed. "I can tell you're lying!"

Vera walked across from Sokka, listening slightly to what he said. "We can take the train out to the wall but by then we will have to walk."

Aang smiled, Momo on his shoulder. "Just think, on the way back - we'll be flying"

Toph, smiling gleefully. "We're finally leaving Ba Sing Se. Worst city ever!" Vera laughed, nodding.

"Jet!"

Katara's head snapped to Jet, her eyes menacing. "I thought you said you didn't have the gang anymore!"

Jet turned to her, shaking his head."I don't!"

Smellerbee runs up and hugging him. Vera smiled slightly - at the sight of her former best friend. "Jet - we were so worried! How did you get away from the Dai le?"

Katara chocked, shoked. "The Dai Lee!"

Jet steps back, appalled. "I don't know what she's talking about!"

"He got arrested by the Dai Lee a few weeks ago. We saw them drag him away." Smellerbee and Long shot nodded.

"Why would I be arrested? I've been living peacefully in the city."

Peacefully in the city? What was Jet on? There was no way in any world could Jet be living peacefully, Vera thought. Not even when they were in the safe haven of the forest were they 'living peacefully'.

Toph touching ground, her eyebrows furrowed. "This doesn't make any sense. They're both tell the truth."

Katara raised her arms, shaking her head. "That's impossible."

"No it's not. Toph cant tell who's lying because they both think they're telling the truth. Jets been brainwashed."

"That's crazy! It can't be!" Jet looked around. "Stay away from me."

Smellerbee's eyes widened as she saw Vera, smiling as she nearlly knocked her over and she hugged her tightly - squeezing her best friend.

"I'm so sorry, Vera. About what happened."

Vera shook her head. "No. No - I am. I am so sorry that I left."

Toph scoffed, following them as they chatted mindlessly. "'I'm so sorry" She said, imitating them. She held her heart, her hand on her forehead. "'No, I'm so sorry'" She shook her head. "Pshhhhhh, girls."

Katara looked at Jet, her eyes narrowed. "The Dai Lee must have sent Jet to mislead us. I bet that Janiter was part of their plot too."

Aang nodded."I bet they have Appa here in the city. I bet he's in the same place they took Jet," He turned to Jet, his eyes wide. "Where did they take you!"

Jet looked up. "No where - I don't know what you're talking about."

"We need to find a way to jog his real memories."

Sokka snorted, chuckling. "Maybe Katara can kiss him! That should bring something back!"

Katara sighed frustrated. "Maybe you should kiss him, Sokka."

Sokka shrugged, holding up his hands. " Hey, just an idea."

"A bad one," Aang snarled, jealous.

Vera smiled. It was so obvious that Aang was giddily, school girl in love with Katara. That, or he's just a a really close, close friend.

S"Ohhhh - wait, I got it!" Sokka grabbed a strand of wheat from, sticking the wheat in Jets mouth.

Jet shook his head, spitting out the wheat. "I don't think it's working."

"Try to think of something that triggers your emotions."

"The firenation" She kneeled, squeezing her eye's shut. "Remember what they did to your family."

"Close your eyes. Picture it."

Jet closed his eyes, sweat dripping off his forehead. His eyes popped open, anger and recognition swelling through them as if he was remembering a distant dream.

He sat up, sweat beading of his face. "No! It's too painful."

Katara stepped forward, the water pouring out of her pouch. She put her hands to his temples, her hands lighting up with water as they massaged his temples."Maybe this will help."

"They took me to a headquarters under the water. Like a lake."

"Wait, remember what Joo Dee said. She said she went on a vacation to Lake Lagoi."

Jet stood. "THAT'S IT! Lake Lagoi."

Sokka raised his eyebrows "So where's this secret headquarters?"

Jet squeezed his eyes shut. "Under the water, I think."

Vera's face blanched. "You think?"

He nodded, looking at the group. "We need to go. To Lake Lagoi."

"There's a tunnel right there under the water."

Toph whistled, earthbending. Toph pulled open the drain, and Vera cringed. "Really? Toph, the last time I went down one of these, I got slurry in places that slurry should never, ever go."

They all climbed the ladder and she whimpered, following them and they followed Ne - since he had been here before, although Vers could hardly call that reliant. "It's all starting to come back to me."

The walk passed door to door, appaled as Dai Lee agents talked to a group's of girls. "I'm Joo Dee, welcome to Ba sing se."

And it was like a wave.

They all repeated what the Dai Le agent said, as if he was a god or something. There eyes were glazed over, all of them pruned and practiced.

"We're so lucky to have our walls to great order."

They repeated it and Vera gaped, Toph pulling her away from the archway and she huffed, poining to it with her thumb. "I hate Ba Sing Se."

Jet pointed to the big door, looking back at the group. "I think they're might be a cell big enough to hold Appa in it up ahead."

They waited outside a large door, Jet standing infront of it. "I think it's through here."

Pushing door open, they all walked in - eyes wide as thy looked around the large room, unbeknown to them that Dai Le agents watched their every move, waiting to pounce.

Long Feng waited for them, standing in position and Vera sneered, looking up at the arrangment of Dai Le agents and she looked back at him, bracing hersel for attack.

"You have made yourselves enemies of the state. Take them into custody."

The Dai le agents dropped down, circling the young group and they readied themselves with their hands - launching forward the fist rocks. Toph imploded them, stepping infront of the group and that was when it started.

Shards of ice formed from mere condensation and Vera smirked, jumping from Dai Le agent to Dai Le agent, blocking their chi as she did it.

Tai Le did teach her one thing.

And Azula taught her the other.

In this case, killing the problem wouldnt really help the cause. Vera's head snapped over to Katara's screams - Ice dagger's forming on her finger tips as they shot out at the Dai Le agents, peircing their body.

Vera felt a shot of guilt and she shook her head, sliding across the floor and she grabbed Katara and Sokka, throwing them away from the agents as Toph propelled upward, basically owning as she stood at the tip of the earth cylider, her scream heard when something grabbed her.

Vera reacted, her own ice gloves forming and she shot them forward - pulling the attacking agent down. She rushed over to Toph, helping her up and she quickly healed her broken rib.

"Are you okay?"

Toph nodded and they headed to where Aang and Jet had disapeared to. And there he was, lying on the ground. Almost dead.

They all ran to them, huddling around the freedom fighter and Vera out her hands on his chest - her hands lightly up as she acessed them damage done.

"This isn't good."

Smellerbee cut in, smiling weakly. "You guys go and find Appa. We'll take care of Jet."

Katara shook her head, her eyes watering. "We're not going to leave you."

"There's no time. Just go. We'll take care of him. He's our leader."

Vera stepped back, looking down at Jet and she lightly kissed his cheek - nodding. "Don't worry, guys. I'll be fine."

They nodded, walking off and Tooh out her head down, not allowing any one to see the fresh tears that pooled in her grey orbs. "He's lying."

They ran, Toph opening the door to the large prison like room and Aang scrunched up his eyes. "Appa's gone. Long Feng beat us here."

"If we keep moving, maybe we can catch up with them."

They all nodded, dashing through the headquarters abs Toph smashed the sewage like hole - all of them running as they saw the Dai Le agents approaching and Sokka gulped.

"Do you think we can out run them?"

Aang shook his head. "I don't think it's going to matter."

The Dai Lee shot up, the earth being pulled and Long Feng stood - watching the children scramble, trying to find away out of their blockage. The Dai lee conered them in, Momo flying onto Aang's shoulder. "What is it, Momo?"

Momo flew off again, in the direction of the sun and Vera squinted - not sure if the dark blob she was seeing real. "Appa!"Toph and Aang shot them off the cliff side and into the water, Appa attacking Long Feng and he threw him into the water. They all jumped on him, with the exclusion of Vera and Aang felt the hot tears run down his face as he clutched onto his bison. "I missed you buddy." Aang looked back at Vera, smiling.

"Appa, this is Vera."


End file.
